


please don't ever become a stranger whose laugh I could recognize anywhere

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Styles (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pining, Post-Break Up, Song: New Year's Day (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Where Taylor fails at avoiding her ex at Ed’s wedding
Relationships: Harry Styles/Taylor Swift, Joe Alwyn/Taylor Swift (Background)
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	please don't ever become a stranger whose laugh I could recognize anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: While the setting and characters really happened/exist, the events in this story are totally fictional. Please be respectful to all portrayed in this story.

Taylor should’ve seen this coming. The moment she got the invitation to Ed’s wedding, she knew he would be there. The curse of mutual friends. She just hoped the party was big enough that they wouldn’t cross paths.

Joe was getting refreshments. Taylor was sitting at their table, taking a break from the dance floor. She closed her eyes and began to sway to the song blaring over the speakers.

She heard a man’s laugh over the music and conversations. She knew that laugh. As she turned to its source, memories resurfaced.

She heard that laugh after they escaped the paparazzi.

She heard that laugh after she showed him a new song idea she had.

She heard that laugh after they danced the night away at parties.

Her eyes met with Harry Styles. They both paused. Taylor looked at Harry. He looked… good. 

Who was she kidding? 

He always looked good. When they dated he was so young, now he seemed more confident, happier. 

“Got the drinks,” Joe interrupted her thought process as he returned from the bar.

“Thanks,” Taylor smiled as she took a glass from her boyfriend.

When she turned back to where Harry was, he was engrossed in a conversation.

“It’s been years since we dated,” Taylor thought. “I’m sure he’s gotten over me, I should be doing the same.”

Taylor switched her focus back to Joe and the party. But she’d be lying if she said she didn’t spend the night trying to stop herself from watching a certain brunette.


End file.
